What We Become/Issue 40
"Shit" Adam mutters to himself. ''' '''He leaned up against the wall and gave an occasional glance out the window as Dwight's group cautiously moved through the parking lot. Everyone lines up with their guns against the wall and they prepare. Randall sneaks past a window. He tiptoes over to Adam. "Let me sneak out the back, I can distract them out on the streets and then you can shoot from inside and take them out" Randall explains. Adam considers this for a moment. "Alright, sounds good. Harold lead him out the back" Harold nods and motions for Randall to follow him. They head to the backdoor of the hotel and out into the pool area. Harold and Randall walk towards the wall and move the lifeguard chair to the wall. "Mind helping me over? Can't do it with my stump" Harold motions with his left stump. "Wait, you want to come with me?" Randall asks surprised. "Well...yeah. You can't do it alone" Harold reasons. "Alright then" Randall replies. The moment Harold turns around, Randall knocks him out with the end of the gun. Randall catches Harold before he face plants onto the ground and gently places him on the ground. "Sorry about that, but it's my fault you guys got into this mess. I thought they we're coming later. I'm giving you this advantage by risking my life to make it up to you people" Randall says to the unconscious Harold. Randall climbs up the chair and jumps over the wall. He notices a zombie roaming towards him and he kicks it over and then cautiously makes his way around the wall. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Lilly, Jack, Carley, Victoria and Karen sit in one the rooms and wait. Jack plays with his thumbs nervously. He looks towards Lilly with a nervous look. "Are those people going to kill us? Where's my dad?" Jack asks Lilly. Lilly doesn't know how to respond. Kenneth is dead. Carley and Karen put their heads down in sorrow as Lilly has informed them. Jack looks around at them. "What? What's going on?" "Nothing, just...don't worry about anything for now. Wait until Adam and the others come to us". ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Randall sneaks around the corner and sees Dwight yelling at Greg. He notices more soldiers heading in through the gate. "It's now or never" Randall whispers to himself. ''' '''He sneaks along some cars and once he comes closer to his target, he aims at Dwight. Greg notices Randall though. "What the fuck?!" Greg yells. Randall shoots him the head, and Dwight jumps to the ground. Several soldiers turn around and take aim at Randall but he shoots them all down. All of the sudden, Dwight comes running around the car and before Randall has time to react, he kicks the gun out of Randall's hands. "Fuck!" Randall yells as Dwight punches him with brass knuckles. Randall cups his bruised chin. Dwight pulls out his gun and takes aim at Randall's head. "Ungrateful little shit, die!" he yells. A bullet flies through Randall's head killing him. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Adam listens to the gunshots being heard. Unaware that Randall is dead, he glances out the window and sees the soldiers distracted. Perfect. "Now!" Adam yells. "Fuckers!" Morgan yells. Everyone begins shooting out the window and some soldiers are killed while others jump behind cars. Adam grunts and he begins shooting under a car and hits a soldier. "Go back to where you came from! Or die!" he yells. Nobody responds and Adam glances out the window to see Dwight in a truck coming straight for the wall. Adam gasps in shock. "What is it?" James asks. When he see's what Adam see's, he runs away from the wall. "Come'on" Adam says and grabs Melanie's hand and pulls her towards the stairs. The truck comes smashing through the wall and Autumn's leg get's caught under rubble. She screams in pain. Frank and Samuel ran back towards her. "Hold on" they both yell. They attempt to free Autumn from the rubble when stray bullets come flying through the hole and hits Autumn in the head killing her. Blood splatters all over Frank and Samuel. "Oh my...fuck..." Samuel is at a loss for words. Frank notices the soldiers approaching the hole. He grabs Samuel's arm and they race towards the stairs. "Come'on bro. We have to go" Frank yells. ''' '''Dwight jumps out of the truck and fires a bullet off and kills Samuel who falls limp to the floor, lifeless. More soldiers begin to pile into the front lobby of the hotel. Frank becomes teary eyed. "No, my brother...no...Autumn. YOU BASTARDS!" Frank yells and fires off his assault rifle and kills several soldiers in the process. Adam grabs Frank by the collar and pulls him up the stairs. "No! Let go of me! I'm going to kill all of them!" Frank yells. "No! We need you and now's not the time to be reckless. Come'on" Adam yells back. Frank reluctantly complies and follows the rest of the group up the stairs. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Adam runs into the room where everyone has gathered. When him and Frank enter, everyone looks at Adam expectingly. Adam sighs. "Samuel and Autumn are dead. I have no idea where Randall is. He might be dead as well, we have to leave this place right now" Adam tells them. The group lets the information sink in and they begin to scramble and gather their belongings. Jack runs up to Adam with tears in his eyes. Lilly follows closely behind. "Where's my dad??!" he yells. Adam holds his head down. "I...I'm sorry kiddo. Your dad's...dead" Jack begins to cry into Lilly's shirt. Adam's sorrow turns into rage. Dwight had to pay. Adam puts his hand on Jack's shoulder. "Listen Jack, we're in a dangerous situation right now. We need to leave this hotel immediately, and you need to be strong. Your dad would've wanted you to be strong" Adam tells Jack. Jack sniffles and nods. Lilly picks up the young boy and looks towards Adam. "What's next?" she asks. "Get Carley and Victoria to follow you and James to the back wall. After climbing over, he will lead you to a safe building. The rest of us will hold him off" Adam tells her. She nods. "What about you guys? Are you sure you can hold them off?!" she questions with worry. Adam chuckles. He finds Lilly to be cute when she's nervous. He quickly pushes the thought from his head. He's with Melanie and James is with Lilly. "Don't worry we will be fine. You and Carley should focus on getting the kids to safety" Lilly nods and walks off with Jack. James and Morgan come running up to him. "Dude, Harold hasn't come back!" Morgan yells. "Yeah, we can't find him anywhere!" James says with worry. "Relax, I'm sure he's fine. Maybe he's helping Randall. We need to get outside quickly, these bastards are in the main lobby". ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Unknown to the soldiers and the hotel group, a herd of zombies has been attracted to the gunshots and are heading to the broken down front gate. 'Credits' *'Adam Greene' *'Jack Marsh' *'Melanie' *'James' *'Lilly' *'Tyler' *'Carley' *'Victoria' *'Morgan' *'Harold' *'Alice' *'Karen' *'Frank' *'Autumn' *'Samuel' *'Randall' *'Dwight' *'Greg' *'Chuck' *'Shelby' 'Deaths' *'Greg' *'Randall' *'Autumn' *'Samuel' ______________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Click Here to Read Issue #41.' Category:Issues